


Sweetest Fruit

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [8]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slightly slow burn, Slow Build, Sweet, Violence, graphic depictions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Sir Guy of Gisborne is a regular at your stand within the markets of Nottingham. You're naturally a kind person, so you always strike up a conversation with the deputy, even being kind enough to give him a free fruit of his choosing whenever he visits your stand.Because of your kindness towards him, it makes Gisborne become interested in you and tend to come by your stand every single day when able. Will Gisborne ever get to be anything more than just a regular customer at your produce stand? What will happen when the Sheriff finds out that Gisborne has taken a liking to one of Nottingham's finest merchants?Sir Guy of Gisborne x Female! Reader[Thorin/Richard Armitage tag are just so that more people can see the work. Thorin/Richard Armitage are not mentioned anywhere in this fic]
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader, Guy of Gisborne/You, Richard Armitage/Reader, Richard Armitage/You, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know jack-shit about this show, but I've taken a huge liking to Guy of Gisborne thanks to a lovely friend on Tumblr eheh. I HAD to write one of the ideas that I threw at her! Please do enjoy this. Idk how OOC Gisborne is gonna be, considering I have NEVER watched Robin Hood at all, but I hope I do him justice!!

Being the daughter of a merchant and farmer was one of the best things you could be in the time that you lived in. As one of the people who kept money flowing into Nottingham, you were quite on good standing with the Sheriff of Nottingham, also known as Vaisey. As a result, your taxes weren’t so high, leaving you to be able to afford your home in Nottingham and your family to put food upon the table as they saved half of their earnings from their business and gave the rest for tax.

Your mother kept the gardens plentiful, harvesting only the best fruits and vegetables for you to sell in Nottingham while keeping the less than profitable foods for yourselves. Your father sold and traded spices and herbs with the towns, mainly parsley, rosemary, black pepper, and sometimes salt, if your father was able to afford the bags when the merchant selling them comes around. Your father would even distribute barley and wheat to the townsmen, but it was hard to cultivate wheat and barley at times.

The sun was high in Nottingham, making the afternoon an incredibly warm day. Your stand was up, your fruits, vegetables, wheat, and herbs on proud display. Readjusting your trousers, you tightened your hair back into a ponytail, and the village people began to come around, inspecting your produce and buying whatever they could.

When it became the afternoon, the traffic at your stand became sporadic. It was much too warm for your produce to stay fresh for long. In order to keep your fruits and vegetables fresh, you doused them in water, shaking the bucket of cool water over them, and a shadow came over your fruits. You recognized the shadow and you grinned, grabbing the nicest apple out of the group and holding it up, turning to the man casting the shadow.

“How nice of the deputy of Nottingham to visit my stand once more.”

Blue eyes stayed locked onto you as a black gloved hand slowly took the apple from your hand. A smirk played his black-stubble face, and the deputy replied as he held up the apple.

“Only for the finest fruit in Nottingham.”

He took a large and slow bite from the fruit, still staring intensely at you, and you chuckled, turning away from him to dry off your fruits and vegetables.

“Please, Sir Guy of Gisborne, your flattery is not going to get you another free fruit.”

“Could it get me something else?”

His voice was deep and teasing, a sultry grumble running through the air, and you laughed lightly, pushing his shoulder.

“Sir Gisborne, please! That is not how a gentleman is to be!”

Gisborne chuckled and asked, tilting his head at you and making his hair fall into his eyes a bit.

“And how is a gentleman supposed to be, Lady (Y/n)?”

You guffawed, a hand to your chest and huge smile on your face.

“Lady? Sir Gisborne, you best get away from my stand lest I faint.”

The two of you chuckled, and you went behind the stand, leaning forward on the wood and giving him a friendly smile.

“Seriously, the Sheriff won’t enjoy it if I make you late for any of your duties, so you best be right on your way before we both get into trouble.”

Guy sighed forlornly, seeming to be genuinely upset that he had to leave your stand so soon. Grabbing a few fruits, he slipped the coins needed to afford the fruits into your hand. When the coins were grasped into your hand, Guy smirked and turned your hand over. Leaning down, Gisborne slowly kissed your knuckles softly.

“Until we meet again, fair maiden, for I do intend to have you by my side this night.”

You pushed his face away, smiling all the same.

“Goodbye, fair knight, I will only be with you this night in your dreams.”

“I will look forward to it.”

Guy began walking off, and you noticed some of the people of Nottingham giving you strange or dirty looks. A fellow seller who had just come to Nottingham a week before named Lady Vivian of Gale came up to your stand with a nervous look on her face, watching as Gisborne left.

“Um, (Y/n)…you _do_ know who that is, don’t you?”

“Why, yes! It’s the deputy of Nottingham, Sir Guy of Gisborne.”

She wrung her hands, her dark brows furrowed and a pin lip caught between her teeth.

“Have you…heard…the stories?”

You gave her a confused look, leaning forward on your stand and tilting your head at her.

“What stories? The stories of the deputy doing his job?”

She flushed, keeping her eyes down, and Vivian sighed.

“Well, yes…he’s a very cruel man, (Y/n)…yet you treat him as if he is a friend.”

You nodded, replying honestly to the nervous woman.

“Well, yes….because he _is_ my friend. Sir Gisborne has done nothing to me personally to earn my distaste for him, so there is no reason that I should treat him with anything less than respect and kindness.”

Vivian pleaded, holding onto your arm.

“Please, please, (Y/n)! Be careful of Gisborne and his cruel ways! Your heart is pure, and he does not deserve the sweetest fruit on the tree.”

Holding the woman up, you replied to her, shaking your head and petting her head comfortingly.

“Vivian, please. Sir Gisborne is cruel because that is the way he must be when those who stand before him openly disobey the law he is sworn to uphold. The law is the law, and we must abide by it, no matter how unjust it is.”

You patted her gently before taking her hand in your own.

“You must remember that it will not stay this way. King Richard returns soon…and we will be led into a much more prosperous life. You _must_ understand that the tyranny we face is the result of the cruelty of the Sheriff, not the deputy.”

Vivian was quiet, shaking her head, and she whispered.

“But even so, Gisborne still supports the Sheriff! There are rumors of him, (Y/n)…such terrifying rumors that they have kept me up at night! And worse yet, the people are questioning your loyalty, (Y/n)…there is much gossip amongst Nottingham about you and your friendship with Gisborne.”

“My loyalty has always been with the law, Vivian, for years. Gisborne has nothing to do with my loyalty to the law or how I feel about it. Besides, it’s all gossip. I have no care for simple words and such.”

Vivian seemed like she wanted to say something, but she simply shook her head and whispered.

“Please, just be careful.”

“I’ll be fine on my own, thank you.”

Vivian bit her lip, and she went back to her stand, busying herself with her textiles, and you looked down in your palm, rubbing the gold coins that Gisborne had given to you for his fruits.

Sighing, you placed the coins in your chest and locked it before humming to yourself, preoccupying yourself by placing the older fruits and veggies at the front of the large display rack. For a while, nobody came to your stand, and you sighed deeply.

You knew that your friendship with Gisborne was a topic of concern among the people of Nottingham, but you hadn’t really cared about it. You could be friends with you wanted to be friends with! It was your right and none of their business. Just because you were friends with someone like Gisborne didn’t mean that you supported his ways.

Besides, you couldn’t blame Gisborne for trying to do his duty in the way the Sheriff wanted him to. The Sheriff was an incredibly cruel man…and you knew that if Gisborne disobeyed any order the Sheriff gave him, or failed to perform in a way that pleased him, that the Sheriff wouldn’t even spare Gisborne.

Nobody was safe from the Sheriff’s wrath.

When the light began to fade and the sun began to set, you were quick to begin packing your stand up and begin wheeling it away to your residence within Nottingham. The sound of trotting from a horse behind you made you jump, and when you turned, there was Gisborne. He wore his signature smirk as he came beside you on his horse, and you greeted him.

“Sir Gisborne, if I knew any better, I would say that you’re following me.”

“I would call it escorting.”

You raised your brows at him, grinning.

“Would you now? Are you going to beg me to let you into my home and have more of my produce and call that ‘asking’ as well?”

Gisborne chuckled and held his head high, looking down at you from over his nose.

“If that is what you are willing to call it.”

You chuckled before pausing, leaning against your stand and crossing your arms.

“Come on, tell me why you’re here with me. You have never escorted me home before.”

Gisborne tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, asking you.

“Am I not allowed to escort a beautiful woman to her home?”

You huffed at him, and his horse nudged your shoulder. You patted the horse on the nose, reaching into a compartment within your stand.

“Of course you are, but you already have the town gossiping about both you and I. Should someone see us like this, they might think we’re together.”

You fed an apple to Gisborne’s horse, and Gisborne asked you, leaning forward a bit in anticipation.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“I’m sorry, Gisborne, but I can’t answer that question.”

You began to push your stand again, smiling as he followed you, saying.

“I could _make_ you answer it.”

You rolled your eyes and replied softly.

“You could, but it wouldn’t be very romantic.”

Gisborne huffed, and you chuckled before you gently patted the cheek of his horse as its head bumped into you again. When you began to approach your home, the moon was high in the sky. Gisborne tried again once more, leaning towards you a bit.

“I can be _very_ romantic if you want me to be.”

“Oh, I bet you can be, Sir Guy of Gisborne.”

You chuckled deeply and patted Gisborne’s leg, making him jolt a bit from the sudden touch.

“I bet you can.”

Quickly, you stored your stand, placing it in a stone storage area for the food to stay fresh, and you walked out, wiping your hands on your trousers before throwing Gisborne another apple.

“Alright, Gisborne, there’s your prize for escorting me. Off you go now!”

Gisborne chuckled while gazing at the apple before his eyes looked over to you.

“Not the prize I was hoping for, but a prize nonetheless.”

You grinned at him, shaking your head.

“You are hopeless.”

Gisborne smirked lightly and tilted his head at you.

“Not entirely. You’re still standing before me, are you not?”

“Not for much longer.”

Gisborne’s smile was wiped off his face, and he gave you an annoyed look. You laughed lightly, a hand on your stomach as you did and head tipping back.

“My, my, it’s so easy to get under your skin. Go on now, Gisborne, I will see you tomorrow.”

He nodded his head to you before he stated confidently.

“I won’t have you this night, but tomorrow, you will surely be mine.”

“We will see about that, Gisborne.”

He smirked at the challenging tone in your voice, and he turned, riding off in a gallop. Walking into your home, you were quick to run into your room and jumped into your bed, a smile on your face. It was fun toying with Gisborne and teasing him, watching as his face grew annoyed with your antics, but Vivian’s words were running through your head.

_‘The people are questioning your loyalty, (Y/n)…’_

You scoffed and rolled over in your bed, murmuring.

“What do they know? They don’t even know me…why should they assume my loyalty is with them?”

You sighed and gazed out your window at the night sky, watching the stars as the night began to mature.

_‘I won’t have you this night, but tomorrow, you will surely be mine.’_

You smiled to yourself, biting your lip.

_‘We will see about that, Sir Guy of Gisborne. We will surely see.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the action part was hard to write and it comes off as rushed and I apologize for that!

Early the next morning, you arose when the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon. Grabbing your things and your stand, you were quick to rearrange the fruits and vegetables, taking the more bruised-looking produce from the stand and storing them in the storage space before replenishing the stand and keeping it locked within your storage space to keep it safe and ready for the day when you would return to begin your day.

You made your way to your parents home just a bit down from your residence, wrapping your coat tightly around you as the cool morning air kissed at your skin. Breathing deeply, you smiled at the fresh smell of the earth, and walked into your parents home. Your mother was already awake, the smell of pork and eggs in the air, some cheese and bread already on plates for you, her, and father. Walking to her, you smiled and hummed deeply, kissing her temple.

“That smells absolutely lovely, mother.”

Your mother smiled tiredly in appreciation, carefully maneuvering some of the pork and eggs onto a plate before handing it to you. Digging in quickly, your mother was quiet before she asked you quietly.

“Darling, may I be bold with you?”

You nodded, replying.

“Of course, you can always be bold with me, mother. What’s on your mind?”

Your mother bit her lip, looking down at the skillet in thought before she said.

“There’s been some talk about you hanging out with that Gisborne man…the deputy…that he even kissed your hand and escorted you home…I don’t want to speculate, but I worry.”

Someone had seen Gisborne walk you home? Who had been around to witness him with you? You shook your head and replied coolly.

“Mother, Gisborne is just being kind. He knows we’re on good standing with the Sheriff and most likely wants to try to keep it that way. After all, we keep the gold flowing through Nottingham with our services. I thought it was very kind of him to escort me home, mother. Nottingham can be unsafe at night, you know.”

Your mother wrung her hands and whispered softly.

“It’s not Gisborne that I’m worried about, truthfully…I understand the man he has to be within the public eye. Your father used to be a deputy too, you know…in his younger days.”

She smiled from the nostalgia before she shook her head.

“It’s…it’s the people of Nottingham that I fear. They don’t understand like we do, and they don’t approve of your friendship with him. I may not enjoy it either, but I know I cannot sway you from your choices. I just…I just don’t want you to get hurt…by anyone.”

You smiled thoughtfully at your mother, finishing your meal quickly and standing to embrace her. Your mother held you tightly, and you replied to her carefully.

“Mother, I promise you that I will be alright. Please do not worry yourself with simple things like this.”

“You are not a simple thing, my child. You are my only daughter…I could never bear living a life that you are not in.”

Your mother held you tightly, and you whispered to her, your brows furrowing as you felt her tremble within your arms.

“Mother, please do not speak of such things. I will not be going where you cannot follow so soon.”

Your mother nodded, wiping her eyes, and your father finally came down, yawning loudly.

“What’s that cookin? It smells divine…the Lord blesses us on this day.”

Your mother blushed and pushed your father’s shoulder, reminding you of how you had pushed Gisborne the day before, making you smile.

“Oh, you’re such a rascal. Keep your tongue busy and eat your food. You will need it for your journey.”

Your father hummed deeply, grabbing his plate, and you asked him, grabbing a mug and pouring some milk into it.

“You plan to journey? Where is it that you are going to go?”

“Yes, I’ve got lots of good stuff to sell! The traders were very kind with me this time around. There is to be much business in Lincoln, so I intend to travel there to take part.”

You hummed deeply.

“That is a bit far, father. Please do be careful. I hear there have been many incidents with bandits since Robin Hood has begun to show up.”

Your father nodded before he grinned, patting the swords by his side.

“Aye, but they’d be foolish to try to take on the former deputy of Lincoln!”

You rolled your eyes and smiled at your father, patting his graying head of dark hair.

“Whatever you say, father. I must get going. The sun is starting to shine brightly, and I want to get some more of my garden planted and get an early start.”

Your mother kissed your forehead, whispering when she hugged you.

“Remember what I told you, dear.”

You nodded, and your father kissed your temple.

“You be careful now!”

Smiling at them both, you exited the house and made the quick walk back to your home. When you arrived home, you tended to your garden, picking the weeds and placing a new protective cover around the flowering plants. By the time you had finished, the sun was shining brightly, and the warmth of the late spring began to wash over you.

Splashing water over your face and scrubbing it with a clean cloth, you tied your hair back, tightened the ties to your trousers and boots, rolled your sleeves up, and began to march your way to the town to set your stand up within the market area. Other merchants were also setting their stands up, and as you began to unpack, one of the merchants came up to you. He was an older man, probably in his fifties, you had to guess, and he wore a deep scowl.

You recognized him as a fur and hide merchant, always bringing the finest furs and hides with him and his stand, and you smiled at him, bowing.

“Good morning! Off to an early start as well, I see.”

He huffed and asked you.

“What’s your business with Gisborne, huh?”

You frowned deeply, tilting your head.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act foolish with me, girl! You’ve been sweet-talking him, giving him extra when he ain’t even paid for ‘em. What’s your business with him?”

You crossed your arms, raising your brow and unimpressed.

“What’s it to you? As far as I’m concerned, my business with the deputy is none of yours!”

He scowled at you and spat at your feet, making you glare hard at him as he stalked back to his stand. Rolling your eyes, you huffed before finishing setting up your stand, placing the older produce in the front as usual. Grabbing one of the pears from the stand, you took one of your coins from your pocket and slipped it into the chest, quickly beginning to skin and bite into the pear. The older fur merchant was whispering amongst his friends, staring and glaring at you, and you huffed, shaking your head.

Vivian arrived into the area, setting up in her regular area, and you remembered what your mother had told you in the morning. Was it Vivian who had seen you, or was it one of the other merchants? Biting your lip, you tried to shake the feeling of agitation. There was no use getting angry with someone over uncertain claims…besides, if it truly became an issue….surely you could trust Gisborne, couldn’t you? Vivian nodded to you when she met your gaze, and you politely nodded back with a small smile before becoming lost in thought again, slowly taking bites of your peeled pear.

As you ate, the regular people began to flood into the markets, the day beginning officially. As usual, the morning was busy as people tried to buy the best of your produce first, picking and choosing carefully and inspecting each item they picked up. By the time the afternoon rolled by, the traffic of the people had died down as they went back to their homes to enjoy their items.

Sitting back in your seat, your arms crossed and head back, a familiar shadow fell over your face, and you smiled before opening your eyes. Gisborne stood before you, looking you over with a grin. You greeted him, tapping your boot against the ground.

“I must say that you are a very punctual man, Sir Gisborne. You are almost always here at the same time every single day.”

“I am many things, my lady.”

You chuckled and nodded your head to your produce.

“Go on, take your pick, but I must tell you a very important secret.”

Gisborne looked incredibly interested, if not giddy with anticipation, and he leaned in close as you leaned forward in your seat to him.

“I put the freshest fruits and vegetables all the way in the back of the stand. Your best bet is to pick from there.”

Gisborne seemed disappointed that your secret wasn’t a declaration of love, and he leaned back, a small pout on his lips. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to others, but you were extremely detail-oriented and had much time to look upon Gisborne’s face. From over Gisborne’s shoulder, you could see Vivian staring with wide-eyes, as most of the other merchants were doing. Gisborne could feel the stare of the elder fur merchant on him and turned to the side, giving the man a glare.

“Is there a problem?”

The merchant glared harder before looking away, and Gisborne scoffed at him before taking a pear from the back like you had advised. Gisborne admired the fresh pear before giving you a teasing look.

“How do I know you’re being truthful and not playing a cruel trick on me?”

You smirked at him, saying softly so the other people couldn’t hear.

“Now, why on earth would I trick the man kind enough to escort a beautiful woman to her home?”

Gisborne took a bite from the fruit, and you watched as the juice ran down from his lip to his chin, and you tapped your chin where the drip was.

“You have something on your face, Sir Gisborne.”

“It’s unfortunate that it isn’t your lips.”

You laughed loudly, head falling back, and Gisborne grinned a bit, proud that he could make you laugh so effortlessly. He wiped his face, and you shook your head at him.

“My, my, you do try so hard.”

Gisborne chuckled and replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“The prize will be worth the effort.”

You said to him, leaning forward as he leaned against your stand, taking another bite from the pear you had allowed him to have.

“But am I really such a prize to possess? I am a woman, Sir Gisborne, not an inanimate object that cannot feel.”

Gisborne hummed, nodding a bit to himself.

“A woman you are indeed.”

His eyes scanned you, and you became embarrassed, crossing your arms and leaning back in your chair.

“Your words are much stronger today than in days past. Have you been drinking this morning?”

Gisborne chuckled, shaking his head and replying honestly.

“No, I have not. I am just able to recognize beauty when standing before it.”

Your neck flushed and you shoved him with your boot.

“Come on, now, enough of that. I’ll send you away early!”

Gisborne chuckled at you, and you looked over at him when he made no move to leave.

“Have you no duties to attend to for today?”

Gisborne replied, shrugging his shoulders as he looked around the marketplace, glaring at the merchants staring at the two of you and bearing his teeth at them to make them stop staring.

“I will have more to attend to later, but I have completed most of what the Sheriff has asked of me to do. Why? Are you eager to have an excuse to get rid of me so soon?”

You chuckled and replied, standing and grabbing another pear, slipping another coin into your chest to pay for the fruit.

“Come now, I wouldn’t say that.”

Gisborne leaned forward, coming as close to you as he could without being completely upon you.

“And just exactly what would you say?”

You gave him a cheeky grin.

“I’m sorry, Sir Gisborne, but I can’t answer that question.”

You took a large bite of your pear, and Gisborne huffed deeply, replying.

“Don’t start with that again, it’s quite annoying.”

You snickered and replied to him, looking away from his beautiful eyes.

“And why not? I think it’s quite funny how frustrated you get when I won’t give you the answers you seek.”

You hummed and added, giving Gisborne a friendly smile.

“You tend to purse your lips in a way that makes it look like you’re pouting when you get frustrated. It’s quite adorable, actually.”

Gisborne grinned haughtily, asking you as he leaned down towards you with a large grin.

“You think I’m adorable?”

“Not _you_ , but your pouting.”

Gisborne’s grin left his face, and you laughed behind your hand.

“My apologies, Sir Gisborne, but I simply cannot resist.”

He gave you a dirty look, and you grinned before offering.

“Perhaps I can offer you another fruit as payment for my crime?”

Gisborne’s eyes lit up, and he said to you, his voice growing deeper with every word and making your spine shiver.

“Though your fruit is sweet, it is only something that is much sweeter than fruit that will atone for your crime.”

His gloved hand came to your face, cupping your chin, and his thumb ran along your bottom lip. Your neck flushed when Gisborne came much closer to you, his eyes half-lidded as they stared at your parted lips.

“A kiss from the fairest maiden in Nottingham will do.”

You placed your hand over his mouth, making Gisborne’s eyes widen before his brows furrowed in disdain and frustration, and you smiled at him softly, watching as the angry look in his eye slowly softened from the look of your beautiful smile.

“Sir Guy of Gisborne, I am not that easy to obtain. Your flattery and efforts are quite admirable, however.”

His grip on your chin became firm, and you moved your hand from his mouth, cupping his face. You gave his cheek a firm kiss, and you could feel the man tense up incredibly from the feeling of your lips on his skin. Pulling back, you gave him a soft smile.

“You really truly do try so hard.”

Gisborne’s eyes fluttered as he tried to wake himself from the sudden stupor you had put him through, and you pushed his shoulder.

“Go on, now! You should finish your duties before nightfall so you can get a good night of rest!”

Gisborne’s face broke out into a proud grin, feeling as though he had begun to finally win you over. Gripping your chin tightly, he leaned down and let his lips grace your cheek, making your skin flush as he said to you, pulling back slowly.

“I will dream of this moment, my lady…and more.”

“Your lewd remarks are going to get that tongue removed, Sir Guy of Gisborne.”

Gisborne smirked before he said to you quietly, his voice sultry and making you shiver once more.

“That would be a tragedy. I’d never be able to show you all of what it could do if you took it from me.”

You gasped and flushed deeply, pushing him away.

“Sir Gisborne, please! You’re much too bold! Go home, good Lord!”

Gisborne chuckled, relishing the pink on your cheeks, and he finally decided to relent for the day. Grabbing a few fruits from your stand,. Gisborne began walking backwards and bowed to you, grabbing your hand, slipping the coins into your hands and kissing your knuckles firmly.

“Until we meet again.”

You smiled lightly, looking away from him and down at your feet.

“Goodnight, Sir Gisborne.”

Gisborne nodded to you, then leaving with a grin on his face, a bounce in his steps. You chuckled as you watched him leave. Opening your hand, you noticed he had paid more than what he needed to, but Gisborne was too far away to call him back.

Smiling to yourself, you slipped the coins into the chest and as the day went on, you continued to catch the glares and stares of the merchants and some of the villagers, and you were tempted to tell them off. However, you tried to remind yourself of your mother’s words.

_‘They don’t understand like we do.’_

Sighing, you began to read, servicing the occasional customer. When the night began to come upon you, you began to pack up. Safely locking up your produce and chest of money, you began to push your cart out of the market area. Humming softly to yourself, you looked up at the night sky and lit your lantern for your cart, wishing the moon hadn’t disappeared from the sky. It made the night much darker, and much more unsafe, and when you heard the sound of footsteps behind you, you jolted and looked around.

“Hello? Who goes there?”

When there was no answer, and it made you grow uneasy. Turning around, you began to walk faster, becoming even more uneasy. About halfway to your house, you heard the footsteps again, but this time, you didn’t turn around fast enough. There was a sudden pain in the back of your leg, and you cried out, falling to the ground.

“No whore of Gisborne’s will be welcome in this town!”

There were at least four to five people surrounding you, beating you with their sticks, and you covered your head while you screamed.

“Don’t even think about returning to the market!”

“Or the town in general!”

“You are unwelcome! Whore of Gisborne!”

You cried out from the pain, their brutal beating not letting up, and you were kicked in the ribs, forcing you to roll over onto your back. They began beating you even more harshly, slamming their weapons down onto your face and chest, and you cried from the pain and fear.

There were too many of them around you, and they were beating you too brutally for you to be able to get up and run away. They began to destroy your stand, and you cried to them.

“Stop it! Stop it! I’ve done no wrong! What is my crime?!”

One of the masked men slammed his foot down onto your reaching hand, making you cry out from the pain.

“Quiet, whore!”

“Men, stop it! Stop it!”

Vivian’s loud voice cried out, her running footsteps coming closer and closer. There seemed to be a second set, and there was a sound of yelling.

“What are you doing?!”

“Don’t you see what you’ve done?! If Sir Gisborne finds out what you’ve done, he’ll kill us all!”

The sound of wood breaking made your own heart shatter, and you looked up weakly. Your stand was shattered, fruits and vegetables destroyed and you could see that the stand itself was probably too broken to be repaired. There was a man with Vivian, a large and tall man, and he was holding the sticks the men had been beating you with. They were splintered and broken in half, and the four men were slightly cowering as the man held them up, yelling at them threateningly. Vivian exclaimed to them, coming by your side and tears falling down her face.

“You have brought suffering down upon us, do you not understand? The (L/n) family is in incredibly good standing with the Sheriff! He will kill us all!”

She gently wiped your face of the blood, biting her lip.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/n) I’m sorry! I didn’’t think they would follow through with their words!”

You cried to her, smacking her hand away from you.

“You knew! You knew and you said nothing!”

You were bleeding, bruised, and feeling absolutely betrayed and terrified. You should have heeded your mother’s words. The man came by your side, and you slapped his hand away when he tried to help you up as well. On wobbly knees, you stood, a terrible pain in the knee that the men had hit with their sticks, and you grabbed your chest full of your money. Grabbing one of the sticks, you held it up and cried to the men.

“I have done nothing but be kind! I have given kindness….to those who have done me no wrong…and yet you see it as…as groveling! As being a whore!”

You cried harder, feeling your ribs burn with every breath.

“Have you no sense of understanding of a heart?”

The men were silent, and you turned, crying softly as you limped your way home. When you got inside, you collapsed to the floor, holding your money to your chest. Your face was burning, and you whimpered to yourself. What had you done to deserve such hatred? Why could those people not see that your kindness towards Gisborne was out of just that and nothing else?

Carefully, you got up and wobbled against your door, taking a moment to steady yourself. Locking your door, you grabbed a candle and lit it, walking to a bowl of water. Taking in your appearance, you winced. Your lip was cut, as well as your eyebrow, and your nose was bleeding. There was bruising around your eye, and it hurt to even cry.

Grabbing the cloth sitting beside the basin, you dipped it into the water before tipping your candle to light the lanterns. Wiping your face of the blood, you winced as you scratched at the cuts and began to clean your other wounds. It was painful, and you hadn’t ever had to do such a thing before, but you tried to remember what your mother had taught you when your father would need tending to after a good tussle.

Taking your shirt off, you winced and began to wrap your ribs tightly. Your breathing was shallow, your nose plugged from snot and blood, and when you were finished cleaning yourself off and tending to your wounds, the basin was more blood than water.

Sitting back in your chair miserably, you simply sat there, holding the bloody cloth in your naked lap. There were dark bruises all over your body where those hooded men had beaten you, and there was one voice that was sticking out to you.

_‘No whore of Gisborne’s will be welcome in this town!’_

_‘What’s your business with Gisborne, huh?’_

Of course. Sighing lightly, you blew out the candles and turned down the lanterns. Stumbling to your bed, you carefully lied down on it, whimpering as your wounds began to hurt and throb. There was one thing on your mind, and that was Gisborne.

_‘Please, God, don’t let Gisborne kill those men…they do not understand like I do.’_


	3. Chapter 3

When Gisborne was finally relieved of his duties, he was quick to make his way out of the castle and to the market. However, when your stand was not set up, it made Gisborne frown. It was strange not seeing you nor your stand in the market. You never missed a day, and if you did, there was always a sign in the market explaining your absence.

However, there was no sign, no stand, and no you. Gisborne looked around, and he frowned at the terrified looks he was getting. When not even the fur merchant would meet his gaze to give him his usual glare, Gisborne knew something was wrong. He pointed to the terrified woman in the corner, seeming to be hiding behind her textiles.

“You! Where is (Y/n)?”

“(Y/n)? She, um…she has come down with illness.”

Gisborne glared down at her, growling.

“You are lying. She was perfectly fine yesterday! Tell me where she is!”

Vivian began to cry, cowering from him, and she explained.

“She’s at home, I swear! That’s the last that I saw of her!”

Gisborne growled at her, bearing his teeth before stalking off. There was something incredibly amiss about your absence. Perhaps he was overreacting…but there was no mistaking the tension in the market. Gisborne shook his head, walking down the path with a dark look upon his brow.

His gut feeling was never ever wrong, and he had a terrible sense of dread in his blood the more he thought about you. As he walked down the path, his eyes caught one of your vegetables on the pathway.

Kneeling down, Gisborne inspected the cucumber with a glare. It looked like someone had stepped on it, half of the cucumber smashed. Gisborne knew that you were careful with your produce, for one, and two, your boot was much smaller than the length of the damage.

This was no female boot that stepped on this vegetable.

Looking around the area, there were a couple of destroyed sticks seemingly hidden in the underbrush a bit off the path. Upon closer inspection, Gisborne was in awe. There was blood on some of them, and Gisborne felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Not even wasting a single second, Gisborne made his way to your home in a full sprint.

-READER POV-

In the morning, you had woken up late, the sun shining brightly into your room. Your whole body was sore, head pounding from the pain. Carefully, you sat up, wincing and whimpering at the feeling of your wounds stinging and throbbing. Glancing down at your hand, you bit your lip at the sight.

It was swollen and there was bruising, indicating that you possibly dislocated one of your bones. It hurt to move your fingers, one of them looking crooked, and you bit the inside of your cheek. Slipping on a loose shirt and trousers, you froze at the sound of pounding on your front door, the lock jiggling.

“(Y/n)? (Y/n), let me in!”

Crap! Looking around, you didn’t find a place that you would be able to hide from Gisborne, and you jolted from the sound of your front door being kicked in. You really didn’t want to face Gisborne at the moment. Hell, you hadn’t even washed up, and who knew if any of your wounds had been bleeding through the night! Wiping your uninjured hand across your temple, you blanched at the crusty feeling of old blood and grimaced.

His boots were walking all around your house in a hurry, and you stood, grabbing a clean cloth and basin of water, dousing the cloth and rubbing it against your temple, walking to your door. As his boots ran up your stairs, you opened up your bedroom door and looked down at Gisborne when he paused at the middle of your steps.

“Gisborne, please tell me you didn’t kick my door in.”

You sounded miserable, unlike your happy self that you usually were, and Gisborne felt so angry. Who would ever hurt you? You were so kind…a harmless little thing…surely you weren’t hurt because of….of him, right? Gisborne thickly swallowed, looking over your face. One side of your face was badly bruised, a large cut stretching from your eyebrow to your temple, almost catching your eye. Your lip was split, scabbed over with old blood.

Your one hand was badly bruised and swollen, looking a bit deformed, and he noticed you were breathing shallowly. Bruised ribs…cracked, most likely. There was an obvious limp, and Gisborne grabbed the railing of the stairs so tightly that his knuckles went white.

“Who did this to you? Who dared to lay their hands on you?”

He was terrifyingly calm, and you looked down at your bare feet, your hand falling from your face to your side. You looked like you were going to cry, and Gisborne climbed the rest of the steps, coming to you and insisting.

“(Y/n), tell me who did this to you. I swear, they will not get away with this. I will kill them all!”

You shook your head, whispering and closing your eyes.

“That’s why I am not going to tell you, Gisborne. I know what you will do to them…and I don’t want that.”

Gisborne’s eyes bugged from his head, and you said to him honestly, still not meeting his eyes.

“They don’t understand the way that I do, Gisborne. They do not know the life a deputy must lead when in the eyes of the public.”

Gisborne shook his head, saying as he looked over your wounds again.

“They cannot go unpunished for what they have done, (Y/n).”

You looked down at your feet again, and Gisborne softened lightly, gently placing his finger beneath your chin and making you look at him.

“Do not hide your gaze from me…please.”

You looked at him with a sad look, and Gisborne just felt angry again. How dare they snuff that fiery and happy spirit of yours! Your wound on your temple was beginning to bleed again, and Gisborne ushered you into your room, asking.

“Where are the medical supplies?”

“Um, I don’t have much…but they should be downstairs by the stove.”

Gisborne nodded and he disappeared for a couple seconds. Sitting down on your bed, you rubbed your arm and closed your eyes, trying to calm your racing heart. At the feeling of fingers on your cheek, you jolted and flinched away, your heart pounding. Gisborne looked shocked that you had flinched from him, and he demanded.

“I want you to tell me everything that happened. Leave nothing out and spare nobody.”

“I will only tell you if you promise not to kill who I mention.”

Gisborne looked irritated but he reluctantly nodded, looking down. When he spied the bloodied basin from the night before, Gisborne seemed to become reserved, leaning back and staring with a dark gaze. You looked down, feeling sick to your stomach before you gently cupped Gisborne’s face with your good hand, making him look at you.

“…Guy, please...promise me.”

God, you looked so tired. Gisborne’s face softened, and he shook his head.

“I cannot promise you that, (Y/n).”

“I cannot have their blood on my hands, Guy.”

You looked down, tears welling in your eyes.

“No matter how wrong they are, I cannot…I can’t be the reason they lose their lives. They are misguided…they misunderstand our friendship.”

Thunder rumbled in the distance, a soothing sound to your ears, and Gisborne was so angry at the fact that it had been a group of people, not just one person. However, despite still feeling so wrathful towards those who had hurt you, Gisborne decided that he would relent just this once, if only just for you.

“Fine…I will not kill these people, but I will not let them go so easily. They must be punished, (Y/n).”

You nodded, and as you began to explain, Gisborne began to properly tend to your wounds. He was quiet the whole time, but you could tell he was growing angrier and angrier as you told him more. Gisborne began to stitch the cut by your eye, and you winced.

“Hold still, this will hurt.”

Gisborne gruffly ordered, and you stayed quiet. Gisborne was tense, almost starting to shake from his anger, and he took a deep breath.

“Keep going.”

You looked at him, his blue eyes glancing into yours, and you looked away again.

“And then they destroyed my stand…Vivian came before they could try to take anything…and there was a man with her. They tried to help me, but I couldn’t…I couldn’t accept their help. I was so angry and upset with her for not bothering to warn me about the attack.”

You closed your eyes, your tears finally falling, and you whispered.

“I grabbed my coin and I came here…cleaned my wounds the best that I could, and I fell asleep.”

Gisborne finished stitching your cut, and he sat back in his seat, crossing his arm and covering his mouth. You knew he was angry, you could see it in the way he was tensed up, that familiar glare setting on his face. You looked at him and you whispered.

“You should feel delighted that I thought about you when I came home.”

Gisborne turned his head, looking at you with a smidge of surprise, and you gave him a sad grin.

“I was praying to the Lord….asking him to not let you kill those people.”

You looked down at your lap, tapping your fingers.

“I knew you were going to find out, one way or another. Whether my absence from the market would make you seek me out, your flirtatious antics, or the rumors that would be sure to come through the market.”

Gisborne was quiet, and he apologized quietly.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have been…but the Sheriff had kept me for much longer than I had intended to…”

His voice trailed off as he seemed to realize something, and you tilted your head.

“What’s the matter?”

Gisborne shook his head, but you could tell he was angry all over again.

“It is nothing. Let me see your hand.”

You gave him your uninjured hand, and Gisborne gave you a look. You smiled at him, and Gisborne shook his head, taking your other hand gingerly.

“This is no time for antics, (Y/n).”

“I’m sorry…I just miss seeing your smile.”

Gisborne looked up at you, searching your face for any indication of a lie, but when he found none, he looked away, almost looking embarrassed. Gisborne inspected your hand carefully, and he said to you.

“Your hand doesn’t seem broken...just a couple of bones dislocated.”

You nodded and without warning, Gisborne relocate the bones in your hand, making you scream out. Gisborne winced, and he grabbed a bowl of cool water, dipping your hand into it. The coldness of the water made you sigh in relief, and you took some shallow breaths.

“How bad are your ribs?”

“I’m unsure. It burns every time I breathe.”

Gisborne cursed lightly, and you said to him, pointing at him.

“You should watch your mouth when in front of a lady, Sir Gisborne.”

Gisborne raised his eyebrow at you, and you tried to keep your smile from your face.

“Oh, so we’re back to titles now? What happened to first-name basis?”

You grinned and looked out the window, watching as dark thunderclouds rolled closer and closer. You sighed deeply as loud thunder echoed through the sky, and you glanced over at Gisborne.

“I don’t know, Sir Guy of Gisborne. Going onto first-name basis is a pretty big step in our relationship. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Gisborne growled to you, leaning forward a bit.

“I’ve _been_ ready.”

“How scandalous.”

You chuckled, and Gisborne shook his head, though he was secretly happy that you were wearing your beautiful smile again. He said to you, giving you a look.

“I need to look at your ribs, (Y/n).”

Your neck flushed, and you shook your head.

“No, Gisborne, I can’t let you do that.”

“Do you think so lowly of me that you think I will take advantage of you?”

You shook your head, rubbing your arm and looking out the window.

“No, I don’t think that. I have never thought that about you.”

You looked down and whispered honestly.

“I just…I don’t want you to see how it looks.”

Gisborne gently coaxed.

“I know, but you need proper medical attention.”

You sighed before pointing to your knee.

“Can you look at my knee before you do anything else?”

Gisborne nodded. He said slowly, his hands going to the ties of your trousers.

“I’m going to have to take these off…you know that, right?”

You nodded and you whispered honestly to him.

“I know. I trust you, Guy. Besides…I still have a hand and foot left if you try anything.”

Gisborne shook his head a bit before carefully and slowly untying your trousers. Standing you up carefully, Gisborne’s body was incredibly close to yours, and you kept your head down, watching his fingers so you wouldn’t have to look into those intense eyes that were surely staring at you. Carefully, Gisborne lowered your trousers.

His eyes stayed on your face, watching for any sign of discomfort, and when he found none, he let them go, watching them fall to the floor. Carefully, Gisborne sat you back down on the bed, and his eyes zeroed in on the bruises littering your legs. Your knee was swollen, the back of your knee looking dark and bruised. Gisborne inspected it carefully, saying softly as he felt around.

“It doesn’t look dislocated or broken…but you might have some trouble walking for a while.”

You nodded, and Gisborne gently touched the bruises on your thighs. You winced, and Gisborne shook his head lightly before he grabbed the end of your shirt. He slowly began to lift the shirt up, and you grabbed his wrist.

“Guy-“

“-I need to check your ribs. Don’t fight me on this.”

He gave you a stern look, and you asked him.

“Just…let me turn around.”

Gisborne sighed and nodded, and you carefully turned yourself around, keeping your blanket wrapped around your lower half. When you were turned, Gisborne carefully slipped your shirt off, and it was quiet for a moment.

“What is it? Does it look bad?”

“It looks _hideous_. Your skin is practically black!”

He growled deeply, and you let your head fall. The storm finally reached you, thunder rolling intensely as it began to pour rain, and you stared out the window as Gisborne carefully began to feel your ribs. You winced as he pressed and inspected each one, and you hissed when he pressed down too hard.

“Sorry, I just needed to see how bad it is. Nothing feels broken, just badly bruised…maybe slightly cracked as well.”

You nodded, and Gisborne began to rebandage your ribs. Once your ribs were done, Gisborne helped you back into your shirt, and you carefully slipped your trousers back on. Rubbing your head, you thanked Gisborne quietly.

“Thank you, Gisborne.”

Gisborne nodded, and he was quiet, watching the storm before he declared honestly.

“I will not kill them, but they will pay for what they’ve done.”

You sighed and said.

“Guy, please-“

He stood abruptly, yelling loudly as he paced the room.

“No! No, they will not get away with harming what is mine! They will regret this day for years to come! I will make sure of it!”

You stared at Gisborne as he glared out at the raining world, muttering.

“I will not rest until every single one of them has suffered for their wrong-doing.”

Gisborne turned to you, giving you a dark look.

“I will not rest a moment, do you understand?”

You swallowed thickly, looking down and replying softly.

“I know, Gisborne. Just…Just don’t hurt Lady Vivian. She took no part in the attack.”

“But she knew and she kept that from you! Someone who was supposed to be your friend!”

You replied, becoming agitated.

“I know that, but the most important thing is that she came to help me. I may have not wanted it at the time, and yes, I feel incredibly betrayed by her, but she tried all the same, Gisborne. That’s enough for me.”

Gisborne huffed, hands on his hips and looking down. He was quiet for a moment before he shook his head and turned away from you.

“How can you still be so kind to these people after what they’ve done to you? They do not deserve it…not one ounce of it.”

“I told you. They don’t understand like I do…they only see the cruel deputy of Nottingham…but I know there is a heart beneath that armor of stone you wear so tightly around you.”

Gisborne turned around, looking at you with wide eyes. You pointed out.

“When my mother met my father, he was the ‘cruel’ deputy of Lincoln…but only because it was what was demanded of him. My father had to carry out the same duties that you do because there was a law to be upheld and he had to be the one to keep people in line…but with my mother and his friends, he was different…kind and funny…loving…he once told my mother that he wanted to run away because he hated how the people looked on at him in fear…as if he would strike them at any moment simply for looking.”

You smiled lightly at the memory of your mothers smile when she told the story to you.

“My father asked my mother if she would come with him if he ran away…and my mother told him that she would never look back.”

Gisborne was quiet before he asked softly.

“Would you run away with me…leave Nottingham and never look back?”

You looked down and replied honestly.

“I don’t know, Gisborne. There is much here that I still love and enjoy despite the wrong that has been done to me…and my family is here as well. I can’t just leave them.”

“But if you had the chance to runaway with me, would you take it?”

You looked up at Gisborne, and you sighed deeply. This was dangerous territory that you were entering, and you didn’t know if you were prepared to answer that question just yet.

“I don’t know, Gisborne. Is that an answer that you’re truly prepared for?”

Gisborne was quiet, and you stood carefully. Gisborne gave you a dirty look.

“What are you doing?”

“We…we need to eat…I think…I might have some stuff in the cellar.”

Gisborne shook his head, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you back.

“No, you are going to stay right here. I’ll find something.”

You poked him in the stomach, giving him a look.

“You don’t even know where all of my stuff is…or have you snuck into my home when I was asleep?”

Gisborne growled at you, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at him before telling him, holding your arm out to him.

“Help me down the stairs, sir knight.”

Gisborne huffed in defeat, knowing that there was nothing that he could say or do that would make you listen to him. Carefully, he helped you down the stairs, and when you got to the kitchen, he was quick to begin lighting lanterns and the stove. The room was lit, and Gisborne turned to you.

“Where is your food at?”

“There should be some slabs of meat covered in the shelves in the storage room just to your left. There should be vegetables and some cheese wheels in there as well.”

Gisborne nodded, disappearing, and you sighed, watching the storm rage on outside. It must have been around sunset now, the dark blue sky becoming much darker as time went on. As Gisborne cooked, you stayed quiet, simply listening to the crackle of the wood-stove, the sizzling of the meat and vegetables, and the rain. Gisborne leaned against the wall beside the stove, watching you with interest, and he thought for a moment.

“You should stay in the castle with me.”

“What?”

You turned to him in awe. Gisborne nodded.

“Stay in the castle with me. You’ll be protected…and you’ll have real healers to help you recover.”

You shook your head, replying and giving Gisborne a worried look.

“No, Gisborne, I can’t. Who will take care of my garden while I’m away? Who will keep the house looking alright?”

Gisborne rubbed his face before he declared.

“Fine, then I will have to stay here with you.”

“Sir Guy of Gisborne, you really do try so damn hard!”

You both glared at each other, seeing if the other would crumble and break, but you both stayed strong. You, however, couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking your head. Gisborne slowly smiled, amused as well, and you shook your head.

“Of all the women in Nottingham, it is I that must suffer your company.”

“Surely, I am not that bad.”

You replied, pointing to the stove.

“No, but your cooking skills are.”

Gisborne jolted, shooting off of the wall and trying to save what he could of the food, but it was ruined. Shaking your head, you rest your chin on your hand, watching the man curse and struggle.

“Sit down, you hopeless man.”

Standing up, you moved him out of the way, cutting new portions from the pork body before wrapping it back up.

“Take this back to the storage room, please.”

Gisborne nodded grumpily, taking the pork meat back into the storage room, and you fixed up dinner for the two of you. When it was done, you handed Gisborne his food and poured him some wine before sitting down across from him. You both dug in, and Gisborne hummed in appreciation.

“Not just beautiful, but gifted in cooking too.”

You gave Gisborne a look.

“Eat your food, Gisborne.”

He chuckled, taking another huge bite of his food, and you sighed for a moment.

“What do you plan on doing to those people, Gisborne?”

It became quiet, the two of you not moving, and Gisborne vaguely answered.

“I will make them suffer. That’s all you need to know.”

Gisborne looked over at you, and you held his gaze before looking down. Gisborne sighed deeply, and a strong rumble of thunder made the two of you look up. You bit your lip, looking down before asking Gisborne.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Gisborne’s eyes seemed to bug from his head in shock, and you flushed deeply.

“I mean…just to keep you out of the storm! I’d feel terrible sending you away during this deluge. I’d feel better if you stayed safe and stayed here for the night.”

Gisborne swallowed thickly, and he looked down. He hadn’t expected you to ask such a thing, and it made him feel strangely giddy. Gisborne nodded at you after a moment, looking up at you with a strange and intense look.

“Yes. I’ll stay with you tonight.”

You nodded, biting your lip before placing your hand over Gisborne’s, making him freeze.

“I really do appreciate what you’ve done for me, Guy. I had contemplated going to my mother…but she would never let me return if she knew what those merchants had done to me…and only the King knows what my father would do.”

Gisborne placed his fork down and said to you firmly, placing his hand over yours.

“(Y/n) of (L/n), I promise you that I will protect you for the rest of your life. No harm will ever come to you again.”

Your eyes filled with tears, and Gisborne looked surprised before he softened and came around the table, gathering you up in his arms. You cried against him, whispering.

“You owe me nothing…no loyalty…yet you would pledge your life for me so easily.”

“Because I love you and I want to marry you, (Y/n).”

He pulled back, his forehead on yours, and gaze so intense that you swore you would melt and surrender to his pleas.

“Marry me, (Y/n)…we could runaway and never look back…start a family of our own safe and far away from Nottingham.”

…

_**“Marry me.”** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit, and I'm sorry! I just wanted it to be the best for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it!

In the late hours of the night, you were lying awake, staring up at the storming sky. Gisborne was lying beside you on the bed, sleeping deeply, his breath warm against the skin of your neck. You were pulling on the end of your shirt, deep in thought over the event at dinner.

_“Marry me.”_

_His eyes were intense, but you couldn’t keep looking into them and seeing that gaze full of innocent need. You whispered to Gisborne, looking down at his chest._

_“Gisborne, I…I can’t do that.”_

_Gisborne became angry, leaning forward and raising his voice._

_“Why not? Why can’t you marry me? Is there another? Is that why?”_

_You shook your head, replying._

_“No, no, that’s not it, Gisborne. Truthfully, I’m scared.”_

_Gisborne tilted his head, confused._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Gisborne, the villagers do not approve of my friendship with you. The people of Nottingham…they have already shown that they are willing to bring harm to me…what about my family? What if they hurt my mother and father?”_

_Your eyes filled with tears, and you shook your head, covering your face._

_“Gisborne, what if they try to hurt my parents? I can’t bear the thought of being the reason why they are hurt…or killed!”_

_Gisborne was quiet, watching you as you wept and revealed your fears. He knew it was a huge risk for you to marry him. Now that Gisborne knew that the people of Nottingham were actually willing to hurt you just because you were nice to him…God only knew what they would do if he_ married _you…but what if it didn’t have to be public?_

_“We don’t have to…have to have a big ceremony. It can be just me, you, and the priest.”_

_You swallowed thickly, Gisborne’s forehead resting on yours again, his nose brushing against your nose softly._

_“I can keep you safe…your family safe…and anybody who dares to harm you will never live to see another day, I promise you that.”_

_You whispered to him, gently cupping his face._

_“Gisborne, I know…I just…I can’t help but be afraid…look at me, Gisborne…I can barely even breathe.”_

_Gisborne shook his head, his eyes closing, and he held your face firmly._

_“No, do not be afraid…I will not leave your side for a second. Wherever it is that you go, I will be there. If I cannot be there with you, then you will be here with me. We can move your family into the castle…we can guard them there safely. I promise you that no matter where you or your family are, you will be safe.”_

_“But you can’t always ensure that, Gisborne. You can’t always ensure that we’ll all be safe. What about the Sheriff? I know that my family and I are in good standing with him, but that does not mean we are welcome into his home.”_

_Gisborne was becoming frustrated, his brows furrowing deeply, and he leaned back, his fists clenching. You knew that you were upsetting him by not just going ahead and saying yes, but truthfully, you didn’t know if you were ready for the life of a married woman. As a wife, you would be expected to stay home, have children, and be the good wife the world would expect you to be...but you didn’t know if that was for you._

_But that didn’t mean you didn’t want it to be._

_Taking Guy’s hands, you brought them to your lips, kissing the leather firmly. You whispered, looking up at him as he watched you with his frustrated gaze._

_“I am not for the life of a wife…nor a mother…but that doesn’t mean I don’t wish I could be. Gisborne, I want to travel, to see the world outside of Nottingham…I want to discover things…learn things…do things that I have never done before.”_

_You smiled lightly at Gisborne, who was listening intently and swallowing thickly. You continued, shaking your head lightly._

_“I have not yet lived the life that I want to live. That is why I sell produce...so that I may garner enough coin into my name so that I may be set to live the life I want to before it is time for me to become a married woman…to become a mother and settle down completely.”_

_Gisborne said quietly, his hands tightening on yours slightly._

_“Then live that life with me…if you wish to travel and discover the world then discover it with me.”_

_You paused, looking into his eyes to see if there was any doubt or lie, but you found nothing but genuine yearning and hope. You asked softly._

_“Is that really a life you are willing to live?”_

_“If it means being with you, then yes.”_

_Your shoulders sagged, and you let your head fall, your eyes filling with more tears._

_“You really do try so damn hard.”_

_You wiped your face the best that you could, and Gisborne replied honestly, gently wiping your tears away._

_“Only because I want you so badly, (Y/n).”_

_His forehead came to rest against yours again, and your nose nuzzled against his lightly. You stared into his eyes for a moment before your eyes fluttered, your gaze flicking to his lips. Pursing your lips, you whispered to him._

_“Okay, Gisborne.”_

_Gisborne’s eyebrows furrowed lightly._

_“What is it?”_

_“I will marry you.”_

_Gisborne’s eyes widened significantly, his mouth falling open, and he asked in the softest voice you had ever heard him use._

_“You…You will? You’ll marry me?”_

_You nodded._

_“I cannot deny that I am still afraid for the safety of my family and myself...but I cannot deny that you have grown on me…you and your damned flirtatious antics.”_

_Gisborne was in awe, and without wasting a second, Gisborne immediately kissed you. His lips were firm yet soft, his hands holding your face tightly and you were frozen for a moment. However, you melted against him, gripping his face as he was you, and Gisborne pulled back slightly, saying against your lips._

_“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”_

_He kissed you again, holding you close to him, and you ran your hand through his hair. Gisborne sighed from the feeling, kissing you vigorously, his hands gripping and kneading your hips. He pulled you forward onto his lap, and you let out a small noise of protest, pulling back._

_“Ah, Guy, that hurts.”_

_His hands immediately left your hips, and he asked you._

_“Are you alright?”_

_You nodded, placing your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself._

_“Yes, but perhaps we shouldn’t get too ahead of ourselves.”_

_Gisborne nodded before his eyes half-lidded themselves again. His lips came to yours again, this time much gentler and softer, and his hands came to your head and hair, feeling the softness as he kissed you, and his tongue laced against your bottom lip. Shyly, you let his tongue slip into your mouth, and he pressed against your lips harder as your tongues intertwined and danced._

_Tingles were running down your spine, making you shiver, and the thunder rolled much louder and harder, making you jolt. Gisborne’s eyes shot open and his hands gripped your hips as he grunted, taking a deep breath._

_“Don’t…don’t do that.”_

_You blushed and whispered to him, nuzzling your nose against his own slightly._

_“Sorry…I was startled by the storm.”_

_Gisborne nodded before he advised, his lips kissing the skin of your jaw and neck as he ran his hands along your thighs carefully._

_“We should try to stop before we get too ahead of ourselves.”_

_“Then you should stop kissing me.”_

_Gisborne hummed, a deep rumble within the pit of his stomach bubbling up into the hollow of his throat as he continued kissing your skin and rubbing your thighs._

_“That would seem to be impossible.”_

_You smiled lightly before gently pushing him away. Gisborne seemed frustrated, and you chuckled._

_“We should get some sleep. It’s been a very long day.”_

_Gisborne nodded, and he carefully picked you up, making you squeal and hang onto him. The world seemed much farther away when in his arms…but definitely much warmer. When Gisborne got to your room, he set you down onto the bed carefully, and he gazed down at you with loving eyes. You smiled at him and asked._

_“Will you stay with me?”_

_Gisborne nodded, and he slipped off his boots, taking off his leather shirt to reveal a long-sleeved undershirt. Draping the leather shirt over the back of a chair that sat at your desk, Gisborne walked over to the bed and slipped into it, facing you._

_You were on your back, grimacing from the pain of putting pressure onto your bruises, and Gisborne’s hand gently cupped your face. You turned your head, and Gisborne kissed you deeply. He whispered against your lips, nuzzling his nose against yours._

_“Tell me you love me…tell me you want me to be yours just as I want you to be mine.”_

_You flushed deeply, and Gisborne’s eyes opened. He seemed amused by your blush, but he said nothing of it as he waited for your answer. You whispered shyly, your voice almost inaudible from the rain._

_“I love you, Sir Guy of Gisborne…I want you to be mine just as you want me to be yours.”_

_Gisborne kissed you lips again, and he smiled._

_“I will look forward to waking to you.”_

_You smiled softly before looking out of the window, Gisborne’s arm coming over your stomach carefully. In no time, Gisborne was in a deep sleep, snoring softly, and you smiled before gently kissing Gisborne’s forehead._

That was how you got to where you were now, lying in bed, listening to the storm and simply feeling Gisborne’s breath on your neck as he slept. The storm had calmed a bit, the thunder a deep bass rumble as it rained. Lightning struck every so often, lighting the earth up, and you sighed lightly as you watched.

You were sleepless, your mind racing of thoughts about the future and Gisborne. How were your parents going to react to you telling them that you’re going to get married? They hadn’t even met Gisborne personally…how would they allow this?

You bit your lip, trying to be careful of your cut, and you breathed deeply despite the sting in your ribs. Gisborne sighed, readjusting a bit in his sleep before settling again. Gisborne’s warmth was lulling you to sleep, and in no time, you were falling deep into a dream-filled slumber.

-

In the morning, you had awakened just before the sun was beginning to rise. Gisborne was still fast asleep, his arm having found its way back to your stomach and his head to your shoulder. His body was closer to you, leaning on you a bit, and you found it to be quite adorable. One leg was swung over yours, intertwining with yours, effectively locking you into place.

Your hand came up, gently brushing through his hair, and Gisborne let out a slow exhale before settling again. His hair was soft, a bit greasy from being unwashed, but you didn’t mind it. The storm had passed, but the sky was still cloudy and a bit grey, hiding the sun from view, but the daylight still let you see the world. Your fingers gently scratched at the back of Gisborne’s neck, and he readjusted himself before finally waking up.

His eyes fluttered open, and he tensed before seeming to remember where he was, lifting his head to gaze up at you. Your eyes flicked down towards him, and Gisborne hummed deeply in delight.

“You are truly a sight to behold in the morning.”

You flushed lightly, murmuring.

“Good morning to you too.”

Gisborne smirked before kissing you softly, and you sighed, kissing him just as deeply. Gisborne’s hand pulled on your hair a bit, and you hummed before pulling back.

“You should probably get to the castle. The Sheriff will be waiting for you.”

Gisborne sighed deeply, not wanting to go so soon, and he sat up slowly. Stretching, Gisborne looked down at you and gently brushed his knuckles against your cheek.

“I will be back soon.”

You nodded to him, and Gisborne leaned down, kissing you softly. His lips felt so good on yours, you were certain. There would never be any other feeling that you enjoyed more than kissing him. Gisborne pulled back slowly, and you mumbled.

“I understand what you mean by it being impossible to stop. I don’t ever want to stop kissing you.”

Gisborne leaned down, kissing you deeply, holding your face within his hand and teasing his tongue against yours again. You were breathless, grabbing his face and holding him close, kissing him with just as much passion and vigor as Gisborne was. Gisborne slid back into the bed, lying comfortably on his stomach as he kissed you, and he pulled back lightly, looking drunk as he stared at your lips.

“We do not ever have to stop.”

Gisborne leaned back into you, and you sighed softly, running your fingers through his hair. His tongue was warm against yours, moving vigorously, and you pulled back to pant against him.

“Gisborne, it’s going to rain soon…you should stay.”

Gisborne grinned widely, amused by your words.

“To think that I would be here with you like this so soon. It seems that my efforts are not in vain after all.”

You gasped and pushed his shoulder, exclaiming.

“Gisborne, you rascal!”

Gisborne chuckled deeply, leaning back down to kiss you again, his palm feeling warm against your cheek. His other hand kneaded at your hip before moving down to your thigh carefully. Your hand clutched at his hair, your injured hand beside your head, and you hummed at the feeling of his hand moving to your knee to hike it over his hip. You pulled away from him, murmuring as he continued to cut you off repeatedly by pecking your lips sweetly.

“We should…we should really try to stop, Gisborne…we can’t…can’t-“

“-I know. I don’t want to hurt you just yet.”

His grin was haughty and perverse, making you shove his face away from you.

“Guy, stop being lewd!”

Gisborne grumbled lightly, moving his face away from you and giving you a disgruntled look.

“You are no fun.”

“And you are too naughty for your own good!”

Gisborne’s lips turned up, and he leaned down to kiss you once more. You hummed, pulling back and you cupped his face. You smiled lightly before you let it fall, whispering to Gisborne.

“Be gentle and kind with me, Gisborne. I am completely at your mercy.”

Gisborne whispered back, his forehead pressing against yours.

“I will never be anything else but.”

You smiled softly before you advised him.

“Guy, you should really go do your duties before the Sheriff gets angry. You know he won’t be alright with you slacking at all.”

Gisborne sighed deeply, shaking his head a bit.

“I know…I don’t want you to be left alone while injured though. How are we sure that the townsmen won’t try to come hurt you again?”

“Because they wouldn’t dare mess with what belongs to the Deputy, now would they?”

Gisborne swallowed thickly, the words running through his head a mile a minute, and he kissed you firmly.

“No, they would not. I will be back soon.”

You nodded, and he left reluctantly, giving you one last look. Sighing, you let your head fall back, a hand on your stomach. A smile crept up on your face, and your fingers brushed against your lips, still feeling the way Gisborne’s lips had kissed yours.

“(Y/n)?”

Your eyes widened when you spied your mother beside you, and you asked.

“Goodness, mother! You scared me. When did you get here?”

Your mother was wringing her hands again as she looked at you, her eyes zeroed in on the bruises on your face and arms, and she whispered.

“I saw Gisborne leaving…and I was worried…my lord, what did he do to you?”

“Gisborne?! No, no, this is not his work, mother. Believe me! This was…this was the townsmen. They caught me off guard.”

Your mother sat down beside you on the bed, and she had tears in her eyes. You began to explain to her what had happened, leaving nothing out, not even Gisborne’s accepted marriage proposal. You blushed and giggled to yourself, your fingers on your lips again.

“Oh, mother…he’s a wonderful kisser. I told him to go to the Sheriff so he wouldn’t get into trouble, but I think he wanted to stay just as much as I wanted him to.”

You took your mother’s hand, smiling at her as she softly smiled, though there was still fear in her eyes.

“Mother, Gisborne is a good man…he promised me that he would protect me, you, and father should we ever need his protection. I trust him.”

“I don’t doubt you, dear…but what will you do if the Sheriff doesn’t approve of the marriage? Gisborne is…a very valuable ally to him, and Vaisey will only look at you as a liability…a distraction.”

You sighed and looked away out the window, watching as the distant rain began to roll back towards Nottingham.

“We aren’t going to tell anybody. Our witness was going to be the priest. You weren’t even supposed to know either, but I can’t keep anything from you.”

Your mother nodded, whispering as she held your hand.

“I’m glad you are okay. Your father isn’t going to be back for a while, but he will question your wounds when he does. What are you going to tell him?”

“I’ll tell him that I tripped and…and took a nasty fall.”

Your mother pursed her lips before asking you softly.

“Are you sure that Gisborne is who you want to be with, darling?”

You smiled.

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, rip me. I hope this is alright with you guys! Thank you for being here on this Gisborne journey with me!

For a while, your mother had stayed with you, tending to your wounds, telling you about the gardens, and checking over Gisborne’s work. She was surprised at how well of a good job he did, but she had rewrapped your ribs. For a while, your ribs had felt incredibly better, not feeling too sore when you walked around. You were up and walking, your mother helping you work on the knee for a bit as she guided you around the room.

By the time the afternoon had come, you were limping around the kitchen area, fixing up some food with your mother. A shadow crossed the doorway, and you turned to see Gisborne standing there with a stern gaze.

“You’re not supposed to be up.”

Your mother turned and Gisborne looked a bit confused. Staring at the two of you, he seemed to make the connection and nodded his head to your mother.

“You must be (Y/n)’s mother.”

Your mother squared her shoulders, raising her head high and wrapping her burgundy shawl closer to her body.

“Yes, that’s me…and _you_ are Sir Guy of Gisborne.”

Gisborne nodded, and you asked him softly, your voice sounding a bit quiet.

“How angry was the Sheriff?”

Gisborne sighed and walked in, placing his hands on his hips.

“Enough to try and threaten me, but you don’t need to worry about that.”

He gave you a smirk, but you couldn’t reciprocate the smile. You nodded a bit, looking down, and your mother gave you a worried look. You turned to the brick-and-mortar oven and carefully fished out the bread you had been making, your hands shaking significantly. For a moment, it was quiet. You turned to your mother, asking her softly.

“Will you tend to the garden? I haven’t been able to, and I’m afraid to neglect it for too long.”

Your mother nodded, kissing your cheek before she turned to Gisborne. As she passed him to go to your garden, she grabbed his hands and whispered to him.

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Gisborne.”

Your mother kissed his hands, and Gisborne’s eyes seemed to widen from the gesture _. ‘They don’t understand like we do,’_ your words ran through his head. Gisborne replied to your mother, saying to her softly.

“I will protect her with my life. I promise you that. Anybody who dares to harm her will answer to my blade.”

Your mother swallowed thickly before nodding, and she looked over at you.

“(Y/n)?”

You turned to her, your eyes soft and face looking tired.

“Yes, mother?”

“Please be careful.”

You nodded to her, turning away from her and focusing on the bread, gently lathering it with some butter. You were uncharacteristically quiet, and it made both Gisborne and your mother look at each other. Your mother left without another word. It was quiet for a moment before you felt warm and strong arms wrap around your midriff, a stubbled chin on your shoulder.

“Why are you upset?”

You replied to Gisborne, relaxing in his arms a bit.

“I’m not upset, Gisborne. I’m just a bit nervous about the Sheriff is all. My mother pointed out to me that…I could be seen as a distraction or liability to him. You are his most useful ally…Sheriff Vaisey will do anything to keep it that way.”

Gisborne turned you around, saying to you with a stern look on his face.

“I will not let anything happen to you or your family. You said it yourself: Sheriff sees me as his most useful ally, so he wouldn’t risk killing me.”

But hurting him was still on the table. You pursed your lips before gently taking Gisborne’s hands. Slowly, you ungloved his hands, revealing the warm skin, and you gently placed your hands in his own. Feeling his skin, you rubbed your thumbs over his knuckles, whispering.

“Hurting you is something that I can never allow to happen….especially because of me. I could never live with myself, Gisborne.”

You sighed deeply, and you looked up at him, his eyes soft as he looked at you. Pulling him closer, you wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling your face into his chest. Gisborne hugged you closely, and he murmured to you softly into your hair.

“I would take even the deepest of wounds for you, (Y/n), if it meant that you were safe.”

You sighed deeply, and you pulled back a bit, cupping his face gently, his eyes lidding halfway as he looked at your face and lips.

“Sir Guy of Gisborne, believe me when I say that I would do the same for you as I already have.”

You leaned up, pressing your lips against Gisborne’s, and immediately, Gisborne’s hands glided to your hips, holding you close as he kissed you back. Slowly, after a moment, Gisborne pulled away and he murmured to you.

“You have no idea what power you have over me.”

“Would you be angry should I exploit it?”

You grinned teasingly at him, and Gisborne hummed, tilting his head as if to think about it.

“Hm, it would depend on what you exploit it for. What exactly did you have in mind?”

You smiled and rubbed his stubbly chin, whispering to him.

“Stay for dinner.”

Gisborne smiled and kissed you again, and you heard someone clear their throat. Gisborne turned to see your mother, and your cheeks became hot. Your mother had her eyebrow raised, dirty arms crossed, and she said.

“Now, I know you two are very close, but please…try not to forget that there are others still on the premises.”

You replied, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Sorry, mother.”

She sighed before grabbing a basket, saying.

“It’s alright. Now, I’m going to go to the markets and see if the carpenter in town can make you a new stand. We can’t waste any time. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Gisborne grabbed a coin bag and tossed it into the basket your mother was holding.

“Buy what you will.”

Your mother gave Gisborne a look before shaking her head and leaving. You looked at Gisborne.

“You know that she will spend it all, right?”

Gisborne held up another coin bag before grinning at you, and you chuckled softly in amusement at him. Rubbing your face, you hummed deeply in thought before pulling from Gisborne.

“Where are you going?”

“I feel dirty. I’m going to try to wash up a bit before mother comes back from the markets.”

Gisborne nodded and you played with your fingers before whispering to him.

“Will you…will you come with me? I can’t reach my hair very well.”

Gisborne’s eyes went wide, the hollow of his throat moving with his thick swallow, and he nodded slowly. You nodded as well nervously before turning and grabbing a lantern. Walking into a separate structure that housed the bath, you lit the lanterns in the building before turning to Gisborne.

“There’s some oils and such in the bedroom. Can you grab them for me?”

Gisborne nodded, and you whispered to him, letting your fingers brush against his.

“Thank you, Gisborne.”

He kissed your hand, replying cheekily with a grin.

“Anything for my lady.”

You smiled at him, and Gisborne left quickly. Sighing, you pumped the bath with water, grunting as it strained your ribs, and you carefully lit a fire beneath the basin of water. Slowly, you untied the strings to your tunic, the fabric becoming loose. You let the material fall down your torso, pooling at your feet, and you unbound your hair, letting the locks fall around you. Your fingers carefully untied your trousers, letting the material fall to the cool ground, and you carefully stepped out of your undergarments.

Slipping into the warm water, you carefully began to unwrap your ribs. A noise from the entrance of the bath house made you look back, and Gisborne was standing there, his eyes intensely looking on you. His lips were parted, nostrils flaring, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips before disappearing back into his mouth. You wrapped your arms around yourself and said to him.

“Don’t…don’t look upon me like that. You’re making me blush.”

Gisborne hummed deeply, setting down a basket of oils and soaps with a smirk. You turned back around, rubbing your sides and cupping the water to bring it to your shoulders. Gisborne was quiet, no steps being taken until finally, the sound of the water splashing caught your attention.

The feeling of a warm sponge on your back made you freeze, and Gisborne asked you softly.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Just feels sore. Does it…does it really look as bad as you said it was?”

Gisborne was quiet again, but you could feel that he was fuming again, becoming angry all over again.

“Yes. It does.”

You sighed deeply, wincing when your ribs began to hurt again, and Gisborne became quiet. For a couple of minutes, the only sound was the fire, the water sloshing, and the sound of unison breathing. Gisborne’s fingers began to run through your hair, and you sighed deeply as he brushed through your hair.

“You know, it is usually the woman who bathes the man.”

“You asked me to help you, did you not? Are you already regretting your request?”

You shook your head, and Gisborne huffed, adjusting in his seat to sit up straighter.

“Then I would advise you to stop complaining lest I leave you in here.”

You smiled a bit and asked him softly.

“You wouldn’t be so cruel to me already, would you Sir Guy of Gisborne? Would you really leave your wife when she is in such a state of disarray?”

Gisborne paused, seeming to ponder the question, and he answered softly.

“No, I would not…but I would if my wife had such a mouth as yours.”

You shook your head, scoffing playfully.

“What a lucky woman your wife would be then, having no freedom to say as she pleases simply because you do not like it.”

Gisborne’s hand wrapped around your throat, pulling you back against him. Your eyes were wide as he kept a tight hold, not enough to cut your supply of air off but enough to remind you who was in charge. His breath was hot in your ear, his sultry voice sending shivers down your spine.

“My wife will do as I say when I say. If I tell her to shut her mouth, she will shut her mouth…if I tell her to fetch milk from the farm, then she will fetch. My wife will belong to me in every sense of the word…isn’t that right?”

“Only if you will belong to her just the way she belongs to you. If your wife tells you to shut your mouth, you will shut your mouth…if your wife tells you to fetch, you will fetch.”

Gisborne growled deeply into your ear, pressing against you a bit.

“Is that so?”

“Very much so.”

Gisborne’s hand gripped your chin, forcing you to look over at him, and he claimed your mouth roughly. You gasped lightly as Gisborne’s hand fisted into your wet hair, and you gripped his leather shirt as his tongue pressed against yours, engaging in an erotic dance of hot saliva and labored breaths.

Gisborne’s kisses were ferocious, you had found. He was domineering in every way, controlling the kiss and claiming what it was that he deemed as his own, and you found that you couldn’t complain nor protest.

Pulling back when you began to wheeze for air, Gisborne’s face was a bit pink, his blue eyes staring down at your swollen lips. You whispered to him, your hand coming up to grip his bicep, your nose nuzzling into his own.

“Would you do it for me? Would you belong to me in the way that I belong to you?”

Gisborne replied softly, his hand coming down from your jaw to your neck, sliding over your collarbone and down towards your breast.

“There is no other I would willingly belong to.”

You let out a shaky breath when his thumb brushed against your nipple, the sensitive skin immediately pebbling under his ministrations. Tingling between your legs made you rub your thighs together, and you held onto Gisborne’s bicep tightly when he tugged on your nipple a bit.

You bit your lip, watching his hand as it teased your other breast, and as his hand moved down between your chest, Gisborne tightened his grip on your hair.

“Look at me.”

He demanded, and you looked over at him, looking deep into his gorgeous blue eyes as his hand moved further south, dipping beneath the steaming water and sliding between the lips of your tingling cunt. Your eyes widened significantly, and Gisborne’s eyes fluttered slightly as he pressed his fingers against your entrance, sliding forwards and backwards against you.

Your legs spread a bit wider for him, and Gisborne’s finger dipped inside of you. You gasped, and Gisborne’s lips pressed against your jaw, nipping and biting as he went, and you sighed deeply after holding your breath for a moment. Head falling back, your nails dug into the leather material of his shirt, swallowing thickly, and you whispered to him.

“Gisborne…I wish to see you.”

“How do you wish to see me?”

Came his reply, his fingers in your hair unclenching for a moment before clenching again, this time much tighter. You gasped lightly as he thrust his finger in and out of your heat, and you whimpered to him softly.

“I wish…I wish to see you in this bath with me…completely bare alongside me…”

Your cheeks were flaming, but Gisborne purred deeply into your ear, taking his hand from your heat.

“What a brave little girl you are.”

He moved away to the front of your bath, and you sat up almost eagerly as he smirked down at you. Gisborne leaned down a bit and tapped the bath with his foot.

“Beg me.”

Your face flushed, and you looked down into the soapy water.

“Please, Gisborne…please….please undress for me.”

“Good…but not good enough. Try again, and look at me this time.”

Your eyes filtered over his calves and up his thighs, looking over his clothed hips and growing bulge from his excitement. Up his stomach and torso to his shoulders until finally, your eyes gazed upon his face. Gisborne looked smug as he looked down at you, holding the ties to his cloak.

You swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering slightly as your ears turned hot, and you whispered to him, leaning forward and coming to his end of the tub.

“Please allow me to see the beauty of your naked skin, Sir Guy of Gisborne…my beautiful husband. Please allow me to gaze upon you as I have never done before.”

Gisborne’s eyes slid closed a bit, and he licked his lips as his cock became uncomfortable hard within his leather trousers.

“Much better…much, much better.”

You shrunk down into the bathtub until just your eyes and top of your head were visible over the edge as you watched him slowly strip before you. His cloak fell to the ground, and Gisborne peeled off the leather shirt under it before peeling off the long-sleeved black linen shirt.

His smooth skin was revealed, old scars here and there, and you whispered, sitting up a bit.

“Please let me touch you.”

“Patience. I haven’t even slipped off my boots.”

You flushed, and Gisborne suddenly smirked. Placing a boot on the tub, he ordered you.

“Take them off.”

You stood up a bit, untying the laces to his boots, and Gisborne rewarded you by untying his trousers, loosening the ties. Chucking the boot aside, you slide off the sock as well before he put his naked foot down. Doing the same to his other foot, Gisborne grinned and walked closer to you, placing your hands on his hips.

“Pull them down…slowly.”

You nodded to him, and Gisborne tilted his head at you while petting your hair, running his fingers through your locks as you slowly pulled his trousers down. Your hands were shaking, your heart racing, and you looked up at him with a shy gaze before biting your lip and looking back down.

Your fingers were hooked within the leather material, pulling them down slowly, and when they got around his mid-thigh, your eyes zeroed in on his happy trail and the curling hairs just above his straining cock. Slowly, you pulled his trousers past his cock, and Gisborne gave a shaky sigh of relief as his cock was pulled from the deathly tight confinement of his trousers.

Your face was completely hot as your eyes looked over the length of his hard cock, the head red and leaking precum with his need. Veins ran along the side and underside, pumping with blood as his cock stood at attention. Your eyes shot up to Gisborne’s, and he said to you, his hand tightening in your hair.

“Touch me…go on.”

Your hand shyly came up the flesh of his thigh before you carefully took Gisborne’s cock into your hand. You almost squealed from the feeling of his warm flesh, hard and pulsing within your hand, and Gisborne took in your wide-eyed and wonder-struck face.

“Have you never been with a man before, (Y/n)?”

You slowly shook your head, and Gisborne’s gaze darkened. Licking his lips and sighing gently, he took your hand away from him and said.

“Move back.”

You nodded and moved back into the bath, and Gisborne stepped in, sighing at the feeling. Sitting down, Gisborne spread his legs considerably before crooking a finger at you.

“Come here.”

You swallowed and moved towards Gisborne, moving carefully and maneuvering yourself into his lap. Gisborne’s eyes were trailing all along your body, taking in your beautiful form, and he hummed as he leaned forward, licking the hollow of your throat and biting. You gasped, your hands coming to his shoulders, and you whispered softly, pleading.

“Oh, Gisborne, please be merciful with me…please be kind to me…!”

Gisborne leaned back and kissed you deeply, carefully pulling you close. His cock brushed against your aching heat, and you jolted a bit. Gisborne growled against your lips, and he pulled back.

“I will only hurt you when you want me to.”

“Is that a definite choice that I have?”

Gisborne nodded, and you swallowed thickly before whispering as he kissed your neck and collarbone, squeezing the flesh of your hips carefully.

“Good. I would be worried if you told me I didn’t.”

He chuckled deeply before sucking a nipple into his mouth, and you gasped loudly, your hands flying into his hair and holding him close. Your face was hot, hips rolling a bit, and you whimpered softly. His hand was tweaking your other nipple, tugging and pulling, and your heat tingled deliciously from the feeling.

Gisborne bit and sucked on your skin as he switched, his tongue rolling and pressing against your hard nipples and making tingles run down your spine as he worked. Your fingers ran through his hair, tugging, and you could feel his cock throbbing from within the tub.

Carefully, your hands rand down his stomach and grabbed onto his cock, making Gisborne grunt. Exploring him, you gently touched him, feeling the way his cock felt in your hand. Carefully, you moved your hand up and down, and Gisborne hummed.

“Good girl…just like that.”

Your face erupted with more heat, and Gisborne watched your hand as it moved. For a while, he let you pump his cock before he moved your hand away and pulled you to him. Kissing you deeply, Gisborne grunted from the feeling of your teeth biting his lip.

Lifting you up a bit, his cock caught the entrance of your heat, and carefully, Gisborne began to push in. You gasped lightly from the feeling, a sudden ‘Oh!’ passing your lips, and you held onto his shoulders for dear life. Gisborne was careful and slow for you, allowing you to adjust to his size before he would push another inch or so into you and wait again.

After a couple moments, Gisborne was finally inside of you, and he was holding you close to him, clenching his teeth in self-restraint. For far too long, he had wanted this, fantasized about this moment…all he wanted to do was fuck you into oblivion. However, Gisborne didn’t want to risk hurting you or jostling your wounds too much, so all he could do was hold you close and pray to any god above to give him patience and restraint.

Carefully, you pulled yourself up from him and sat back down, gasping from the sensation, and Gisborne growled deeply before he rolled his hips. There was a slight feeling of pain from being stretched like this for the first time, and this uncomfortable feeling of being full. However, when Gisborne moved, the feeling intensified before it went away.

The more Gisborne moved his cock in and out of you, the more your loins began to tingle, and you let out a soft moan from the feeling. Your nails dug into Gisborne’s shoulders, and you whispered to him.

“More…please, give me more.”

“Insatiable little thing, aren’t you?”

Gisborne began to move faster, and you let out another moan. His lips were kissing the skin of your neck, hands running all over your body carefully, and his hips were rolling into you at a steady pace. Gisborne didn’t want to be rough with you just yet…but goodness, he couldn’t wait until you were fully healed to take you the way that he wanted to.

His hand went up into your hair, and Gisborne forced your head down to him, claiming your lips once more. His tongue clashed with yours, teeth biting lips, and it became a flurry of physical touch. Being filled with his cock was a sensation you were certain that you would become addicted to. You wanted to be filled with him continuously, until you could no longer be filled with him, and you whimpered loudly.

“G-Gisborne!”

Gisborne purred deeply, gripping your hips and rolling deeper into you. His hands ran down your back, his teeth nipping the skin of your collarbone, and he growled.

“I will never tire of this…feeling you squeeze me…”

Your walls squeezed immediately around his thrusting cock, and Gisborne’s head fell back a bit. He gazed long and hard at your face, watching your brows furrow and face contort into pleasure and concentration as you focused only on him, and Gisborne growled deeply.

“Look at me. Look at nothing but me!”

Your eyes opened to gaze at him, and Gisborne’s nose nuzzled with yours as his blue eyes gazed deeply into your own. He whispered to you.

“You are mine…all mine, and nobody else will ever have you. You belong to me…my woman, my wife, and my love.”

You whispered against his lips, running your fingers through his hair and tugging lightly.

“Just as you are mine…all mine, and nobody else will ever have you. You belong to me, my man, my husband, and my love.”

You both kissed deeply, and you moaned loudly into the kiss, feeling your walls tighten around his cock as the fire in your loins became a raging inferno. Your head fell back as you cried out his name like a saint praising their God, and Gisborne moaned softly, watching your pleasured face.

A few thrusts later, and Gisborne came deep inside of you, filling you up and keeping his cock sheathed in you. For a couple moments, you both lied in the hot bath. You lied comfortably against him, and Gisborne rubbed your back slowly and carefully, kissing your shoulder sweetly.

“(Y/n), darling, I’m home!”

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS. IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!


End file.
